Buffy Meet The Winchesters for The Frst Time
by Jensenagirl
Summary: Another one I did for Supernatural hope all guys like


Act 1 Scene 1 Dean's and Lauren talking on the phone

Dean: Hey what up

Lauren: Nothing much I miss you

Dean: I miss you too

Lauren: When will I see you again?

Dean: Soon I hope

Lauren: How Sam

Dean: He doing good Sarah and him just broke up

Lauren: Darn

Dean: He knew it what coming

Lauren: How

Dean: They were having problems

Lauren: I hope that never happen to us

Dean: Me too

Lauren: I had been meaning to ask you a question

Dean: Ok

Lauren: Did that girl help any with Sam figure out his gift a little bit better?

Dean: It did

Lauren: Good I have to go now talk to you soon

Dean: Bye

Lauren: Bye love you

Dean: Love you too

Act 1 scene 2 Lauren call Sam

Sam: Hello

Lauren: Hey it Lauren

Sam: How you been

Lauren: Good I heard about you and Sarah

Sam: Dean told you

Lauren: Yeah

Sam: Any news on the body yet

Lauren: No

Sam: Keep me posted

Lauren: I will I need to tell you something

Sam: What

Lauren: Dean going to be a father

Sam: What

Lauren: I know

Sam: Have you told him?

Lauren: I don't know how

Sam: All you have to do it say Dean were having a baby

Lauren: It not that simple

Sam: Why?

Lauren: Because I been cheating on him with somebody else

Sam: Are you insane

Lauren: I know but

Sam: No but

Lauren: Please don't tell him

Sam: I won't you will

Lauren: I can't

Sam: Well you better so he won't find out the hard way

Lauren: I will

Sam: You better

Lauren: Hey I have to go talk to you later

Sam: All right keep me posted

Lauren: I will

Sam: Bye

Lauren: Bye

Act 1 scene 3 in the hotel room

Dean: Who was that

Sam: An old friend I went to college with

Dean: OK

Sam: You ok

Dean: Yeah

Sam: Are you sure because who don't look to good

Dean: It hard being away from Lauren that all

Sam: I know

Dean: I am going to go get some food want some

Sam: Sure

Dean: Be back in a few

Sam: Ok

Act 2 scene 1 Dean's leave and then a knock on the door

Sam: Coming

Buffy: Ok

Sam: May I help you

Buffy: I am Buffy Summers and this is my daughter Ashley

Ashley: Hi

Sam: Buffy the vampire slayer

Buffy: That me

Sam: Wow I heard so much about you

Buffy: I must be really famous

Sam: You are but what are you doing here

Buffy: I need your help

Sam: With what

Buffy: I heard you and your brother were hunters

Sam: Yeah

Buffy: And you handle jobs that no one else understands

Sam: Supernatural things

Buffy: So I have a job for you and your brother

Sam: Let take a look at it

Buffy: Ashley can you hand me that

Ashley: Sure

Buffy: Here it is

Sam: People keep disappearing out of nowhere

Buffy: Yep

Act 2 scene 2 in the hotel room

Dean: Sam I am back

Sam: Ok in here

Dean: What you been up too

Sam: There are some people I would like you to meet

Dean: Ok (confused)

Buffy: Hi I am Buffy Summers and this is my daughter Ashley

Dean: The vampire slayer

Buffy: Yep

Dean: Wow what can we do for you?

Sam: We got a case

Dean: What the case

Sam: People keep disappearing out of nowhere

Dean: That weird

Sam: That what I said

Dean: Is this happing in Sunnydale?

Buffy: Yep

Dean: Then we will help

Buffy: Thank you

Ashley: What is this?

Sam: Dean favorite gun

Buffy: You know your not suppose to touch other people stuff

Dean: That ok

Sam: Would like to ride back with us or did you drive here yourself

Dean: That no problem

Buffy: Well then I guess we will be riding with all guys

Dean: Ok

Ashley: Mom can we stay here for the night because I am tired

Buffy: I guess we can

Dean: There a room available next store are can stay in

Buffy: That what I am going to do then

Act 2 scene 3 the next day knock on Buffy's hotel room door

Buffy: Coming who is it?

Sam: It Sam

Buffy: Ok hold on a sec

Sam: Sure

Buffy: Sorry it took so long

Sam: It fine

Buffy: You guys ready

Sam: Yep

Ashley: Let go

Sam: Somebody full of energy this morning

Ashley: Yep

Dean: Come on so we can hit the road

Buffy: Is he always like this

Sam: Yep

Buffy: Let go

Dean: Bout time

Buffy: Shut up

Sam: You tell him girl

Dean: Shut up Sam

Sam: You

Ashley: I am hungry

Dean: We will stop somewhere along the way

Ashley: Ok

Act 3 scene 1 sometime later

Buffy: Welcome to Sunnydale boys

Dean: This place it nice

Sam: Yep

Buffy: Would you guys like to stay at my house why all are here

Sam: That not a problem

Dean: Sure beat having to put money out

Buffy: I tell you how to get to my house

Dean: Ok

At Buffy's house

Xander: Hey Buffy

Buffy: Hey

Dean: Hi

Sam: Hey

Xander: Who are they?

Buffy: Dean & Sam Winchester

Xander: Hi I am Xander Harris

Dean: Nice to meet you

Xander: Which one are you Dean or Sam

Dean: Dean

Sam: I am Sam

Willow: Knock Knock anyone home

Buffy: Come on in Willow

Sam: Hi

Willow: Hi

Dean: Hey

Willow: Hi (looking at Sam)

Dean: All right

Willow: I am sorry who are you

Dean: That ok I am Dean Winchester

Willow: Nice to meet you

Buffy: Dean and Sam are going to stay with me and help us

Willow: Cool

Act 3 scene 2

Dawn: Hi

Dean: Hey

Dawn: Who are you?

Dean: Dean Winchester

Dawn: Welcome to Sunnydale

Dean: Thank you who are you

Dawn: Sorry I am Dawn Summers Buffy's sister

Dean: Ok nice to meet you

Buffy: I see you met Dean he going to be staying here for a while

Dean: Well till the job done

Dawn: Job

Buffy: Dean and his brother or going to help with the thing I told you about

Dawn: Brother

Dean: Yep Sam

Dawn: Where he out

Willow: That was a good lesson thanks same time tomorrow

Sam: Yep

Willow: See you then

Sam: Bye

Dawn: You must be Sam

Sam: Dawn right

Dawn: How did you know?

Sam: Willow told me

Dawn: Oh ok

Act 3 scene 3

Angel: Hello

Ashley: Dad! (with excitement)

Angel: Your mom home

Ashley: She is but she busy

Angel: With what

Ashley: We kinda have company

Angel: Who?

Ashley: Dean and Sam Winchester

Angel: When are they leaving?

Ashley: Not for a while

Angel: What

Ashley: Their helping mom with a job

Angel: What job

Ashley: A job mom needed their help with she could not do yourself

Angel: Can I come in?

Ashley: Sure

Angel: Ok

Ashley: Mom dad here

Buffy: Send him to the living room

Ashley: Ok

Angel: Where is she?

Ashley: The living room

Angel: Talk to you later

Ashley: Ok

Act 4 scene 1 in the living room

Buffy: Hey I would like you to meet Dean and Sam Winchester

Angel: Hey

Buffy: This is Ashley's dad Angel

Dean: Nice to meet you I am Dean

Sam: I am Sam

Angel: Your father was John Winchester right

Dean: How did you know that?

Angel: Your dad came here one day on a hunt

Dean: Did he say anything?

Angel: He talk about your mom a lot

Sam: Yeah she was amazing even though she die when I was baby

Angel: Sorry about that

Dean: Life goes on right

Buffy: Yep

Sam: Yep

Buffy: So where do we start

Sam: To where the first person disappear

Buffy: Ok

Angel: Can I help?

Dean: Sure

Angel: What can I do?

Sam: We will know when we get there

Angel: Then what are we waiting for

Dean: Let go

Act 4 scene 2 at the warehouse

Dean: This is the place

Buffy: Yep

Dean: Ok let get started

Angel: Where do we need to start?

Dean: You and Buffy can go that way and Sam and I will go the other way if you see anything give us a call

Buffy: Will do

Sam: Meet back here in 45 mins or later

Angel: Got you

Sam: And one more thing

Angel: What

Sam: Be careful

Buffy: Will do

Dean: Let go

Buffy: Meet back here soon

Dean: You got it

Sam: See you soon

Act 4 scene 3 Buffy's cell phone rings

Buffy: Hello

Willow: Where are you?

Buffy: helping Dean and Sam

Willow: Can we help?

Buffy: Come to the warehouse that we all

Willow: We

Buffy: Dean, Sam, Angel, me

Willow: We will be there soon

Buffy: Ok

Dean's phone rings

Dean: Hello

Lauren: Hey

Dean: Hey sweetie

Lauren: What you doing

Dean: A job

Lauren: Your hunting right

Dean: Yeah

Lauren: I thought you were vacation

Dean: I told you I would continue to hunt that why I left

Lauren: You promise

Dean: Have to go talk to you later

Lauren: Fine

Dean: Bye

Lauren: Bye (with anger and upset)

Dean: Darn that was rude

Sam: She piss with you or something

Dean: Yeah

Sam: I don't know why she piss with you should be piss with her

Dean: What the hack is that suppose to mean

Sam: Nothing

Dean: Sam

Sam: I promise I would not tell you

Dean: Promise who

Sam: Lauren

Dean: You better tell me or I will kick your butt and make you tell me

Sam: A promise is a promise

Dean: Sam (getting piss with him)

Sam: Fine I will tell you but you can't let Lauren know I told you

Dean: Fine

Sam: Two things

Dean: What the first one

Sam: She having a baby

Dean: Ok the second thing

Sam: She cheated on you and not for sure the baby is your

Dean: Are you kidding me?

Sam: I wish I was but I am not

Dean: Dang

Sam: Sorry

Dean: I knew something was not right the other day when she came home

Sam: Why?

Dean: She came home real late and told me she was out with her girlfriends and lost track of time

Sam: Dang

Dean: Thanks for telling me

Sam: You're my brother and I could not lie to you anymore and you did not hear from me

Act 5 scene 1 still at the warehouse

Sam: You like Buffy don't you

Dean: Yeah I do

Sam: I believe she like you too

Dean: See I thought Lauren like me too and look what happen

Sam: I don't think Buffy would cheat on you

Dean: How do you know?

Sam: Even when Buffy had to kill Angel she never move on and she never cheated on him

Dean: What

Sam: Buffy told me Angel is a vampire

Dean: when she tell you that

Sam: The other day

Dean: Where was I

Sam: Getting us dinner

Dean: She told you that in the hotel room

Sam: Yep

Dean: What else did she tell you that day?

Sam: That your daughter is now the vampire slayer now and Angel was her father

Dean: Wow anything else

Sam: Yeah she told me about this other vampire name Spike how he a pain and about a boy she forgot about they dated for a while his name was Riley Finn

Dean: Ok anything else

Sam: We talk about the case and the fact she really like you

Dean: really

Sam: Yep

Dean: What should I do?

Sam: Dump Lauren and ask out Buffy

Dean: For like a date

Sam: No to go to the circus with you

Dean: Ok that not funny

Sam: Yes on a date dude

Act 5 scene 2 2 hours later

Buffy: Any luck

Dean: Not yet

Willow: What this

Sam: Good eye

Willow: Thank you

Dean: What the hack is it?

Sam: No idea

Buffy: Can I talk to you for a min Sam

Sam: Sure

Buffy: Be right back

Sam: What up

Buffy: Did you tell Dean

Sam: What about you like him

Buffy: Yeah

Sam: Yeah

Buffy: Good

Sam: Look he like you a lot too and he just found out his girlfriend of 6 months cheating on him

Buffy: I would never do that

Sam: That what I told him

Buffy: Is he going to ask me out or do I need to make the first move

Sam: He going to I think

Buffy: Are you sure

Sam: Yep

Buffy: All right then

Act 5 scene 3 sometime later

Dean: Hey it took you long enough

Sam: Shut up and ask her

Dean: Fine

Buffy: Everything all right

Dean: Can I talk to you for a sec?

Buffy: Of course

Dean: When this is all over will you go out on a date with me?

Buffy: Yes I thought you would never ask

Dean: All right

Buffy: Sorry about your girlfriend

Dean: Sam told you

Buffy: Yep

Dean: I am going to kill him

Buffy: Hey I would never cheat on you for anything

Dean: I know

Buffy: How about tomorrow night at 6:00

Dean: Sound good

Buffy: Let finish this

Dean: Yeah

Act 6 scene 1 the next day

Buffy: Time to get up everybody

Dean: Do we have to?

Buffy: I know we did not get a lot of sleep because of last night but it time to get up

Dean: Fine what smell so good

Buffy: Breakfast

Dean: Smell so good

Buffy: I know

Sam: What smell so good

Dean: Breakfast

Ashley: Mom must of made breakfast because it smell so good

Buffy: By the way Sam Willow like you a lot

Sam: Really

Buffy: She a witch

Dean: That not nice to say about your friend

Buffy: No she a real witch

Sam: A real witch like magic and stuff

Buffy: Yep

Sam: Wow

Dean: We met witches before

Sam: We sure have

Buffy: Who

Sam: The charmed ones

Buffy: Cool

Act 6 scene 2 at Buffy's house

Willow: Hey anybody home

Buffy: In the kitchen

Willow: All right

Sam: Hey

Willow: Hey Sam

Sam: Can I talk to you?

Willow: Sure

Sam: How is it going?

Willow: Fine

Sam: Would you like to go out with me tonight say 6:00?

Willow: I would love to

Sam: Cool

Willow: Buffy told you about me

Sam: She told me everything

Willow: Even me being a witch

Sam: Yep

Willow: How do you feel about that?

Sam: I met witches before

Willow: Really

Sam: Yep

Willow: Who

Sam: The Charmed Ones

Willow: On my gosh I always wanted to meet them

Sam: They were sweet

Willow: Were they cool to be around

Sam: Yep

Willow: I wish I could have met them

Sam: You probably would like them

Willow: Probably I would of like them because their witches too

Sam: Right

Willow: See you at 6:00 tonight

Sam: Yep

Act 6 scene 3 Dean's and Buffy's date

Buffy: This place look fancy

Dean: Just the outside

Buffy: You brought me somewhere cheap

Dean: No

Buffy: Oh ok

Dean: I would never bring you somewhere it cheap

Buffy: Really

Dean: Yeah because I like you to much to do that to you

Buffy: Awww how cute

Dean: Hush

Sam's and Willow's date

Willow: Wow this place look good

Sam: The food good here too

Willow: Let go eat then

Sam: Yeah because I am hungry

Willow: Me too

Sam: Ok let go

Waitress: Would like something to drink

Sam: Do you have a wine list?

Waitress: Be right back

Sam: Ok

Willow: Wine huh

Sam: Unless you want something else

Willow: That fine

Waitress: Here you go

Sam: Thank you much

Waitress: Are you ready to order?

Sam: I know what I want

Waitress: Ok

Sam: The number 6

Waitress: And for you

Willow: I will have the same

Waitress: What kind of wine would you like?

Sam: The number 10

Waitress: And may I say something

Sam: Sure

Waitress: Good choice

Sam: Thank you

Waitress: Your welcome

Act 7 scene 1 sometime later

Willow: What is that?

Sam: What is what

Willow: That thing

Sam: Oh my gosh be right back

Willow: Wait I am going with you

Sam: Are you sure

Willow: Yep

Sam: Check please

Waitress: Here you go and come back again

Sam pay the bill and Willow and him set off to find the mystery thing

Sam: What was that

Willow: Sam (yelling with fright)

Sam: I am coming

Willow: Should we call your brother?

Sam: No because he was taking Buffy's somewhere nice and did not want to be mess with for anything

Willow: Let call the gang

Sam: Good you do that

Willow: I don't have Angel number

Sam: I do

Willow: How

Sam: Don't ask

Willow: Fine I will call the gang you call Angel

Sam: good plan

Sam call Angel's house

Angel: Hello

Sam: It Sam

Angel: What up

Sam: I think me and Willow found the thing making people disappearing

Angel: Why call me

Sam: Because my brother on a date with Buffy and did not want to be mess with for anything

Angel: Buffy and Dean

Sam: Yep

Angel: I be right there

Sam: Hurry

Angel: You got it

Willow: I call everybody their own there way what about Angel

Sam: On his way too

Willow: Good

Act 7 scene 2 the gang meet at the restaurant

Xander: We got here as fast as we could

Angel: I am here too

Tara: Hey

Sam: Hey for all who don't me I am Sam Winchester

Emma: Nice to meet you

Oz: I am Oz

Sam: Weird name

Oz: I know

Riley: I am Riley Finn

Sam: So your Riley

Riley: Yep

Tara: I am Tara

Sam: Good to meet you all

Willow: Tara a witch too

Sam: Cool

Willow: Are you sure we don't need to call Dean

Sam: Well he did not want to be mess with

Willow: Well we might need him

Sam: I will call Dean if you will call Buffy

Willow: Good idea

Dean's cell phone ring Act 7 scene 3

Dean: Sam I told you I did want to be mess with

Sam: I know I just thought you want to know we found out who behind the disappearing of the people me and Willow saw it

Dean: Say what

Sam: You heard me

Dean: Where are you?

Sam: On my date

Dean: That sucks

Sam: With the gang

Dean: The gang

Buffy: My gang

Sam: Xander and the others that help Buffy out

Dean: Yep your gang

Sam: Tell Buffy What I just told you

Willow: Sam (Yelling with fright)

Sam: What

Willow: Look behind you

Sam: Oh crap

Dean: Sam (Yelling wondering what happen)

Willow: Hey Dean it Willow

Dean: Where Sam?

Willow: The big ugly thing took him

Dean: What

Willow: The thing came behind him and just took him

Dean: I be there in a min

Willow: Hurry that thing was scary

Dean: We are on are way

Willow: Hurry

Dean: We will

Buffy: What is it

Dean: I am afraid we are going to have to cut our date sure

Buffy: That find but why

Dean: They saw the thing that keep taking people and it took my brother

Buffy: Oh my gosh

Dean: Check please

Act 8 scene 1

Willow: Buffy

Buffy: Everybody ok

Xander: A little shaken up but I will be find

Buffy: Hi Riley

Riley: Hi what up

Buffy: Nothing much

Dean: Hi I am Dean Winchester

Riley: Sam brother

Dean: Older brother

Riley: I am Riley Finn

Dean: Nice to meet you

Willow: We saw this thing on our date

Riley: You and who

Willow: Sam

Xander: Sam

Willow: Yes Sam

Dawn: I heard how is he

Dean: Don't know because the thing took him

Dawn: That terrible

Dean: We need to find my brother

Buffy: We will

Dean: I hope so

Buffy: Look if your worry about are date don't be we can try again later

Dean: Not worry about that I know we try again later I am worry about my brother

Buffy: I would worry about my sister too

Dawn: Really

Buffy: Of course you're my little sister like Sam is Dean little brother

Angel: So what do we do now?

Buffy: We help Dean find Sam back to my house

Act 8 scene 2 back at Buffy's house

Willow: Now what

Dean: We come with plan

Buffy: What kind of plan

Dean: I have no idea

Angel: We better come up with a plan fast god know what the ugly thing would do to him

Ashley: I know how you feel Dean

Buffy: How do you know your younger brother was not taking

Ashley: My friend was

Buffy: Lily

Ashley: I watch her be taking right in front of her and did not do anything

Buffy: It could have took you too what are you to suppose to do

Ashley: I follow it to the warehouse on Victory blvd.

Buffy: That perfect

Dean: Why

Buffy: Because that the one that spooky

Dean: Still not getting it

Buffy: Don't you get it that monster heaven

Dean: I get it now

Buffy: We might be able to find your brother and all the other ones

Dean: Yep

Willow: Then what are we waiting for

Dawn: Let go

Ashley: Can I please go

Buffy: Yeah but stay with your dad

Ashley: Ok

Angel: Come on

Act 8 scene 3 at the spooky warehouse

Dean: I see why all said this place was spooky

Xander: Ok let go

Buffy: We can't

Xander: Why not

Buffy: Must find Sam and the others

Willow: There it is the creepy ugly thing

Dean: That thing is creepy

Lawrence: Who there

Buffy: That almost sound like Lawrence Cooper

Lawrence: Buffy is that you

Buffy: Lawrence your ok

Lawrence: I will be once you get me out of here

Buffy: Hold on

Lawrence: Ok

Dean: Let me guess one of the people that went missing from the monster

Buffy: Yep

Dean: Then let get him out of there

Angel: How

Spike: I don't know the lever right here

Buffy: Spike what are you doing here

Dean: You must be the famous Spike a I heard so much about

Spike: That right

Buffy: What are you doing here

Spike: That thing took Drew

Dean: Who

Buffy: His girlfriend

Dean: Oh ok

Lawrence: Still here

Dean: Sorry

Buffy: Pull the lever

Dean: Got it

Buffy: Whoa

Dean: What

Buffy: That lever open all the doors

Dean: Sweet

Lily: Ashley

Ashley: Oh my gosh Lily your all right

Lily: Of course

Buffy: Hey look who else Abby and Gabby

Abby: Thank god

Gabby: Good to see you again

Dean: I am seeing everybody but Sam

Buffy: Patience he here somewhere

Abby: You mean that hunter

Dean: Yeah you see him

Abby: The monster took him on the other side

Terrence: Wow it look weird

Buffy: That because you been in there a while

Terrence: Hey Buffy

Buffy: How are you

Terrence: Fine but Maddie is still missing

Buffy: Where find her

Dean: She could be on the other side

Buffy: True but why would some people be on that side

Gabby: Maybe their special

Dean: Maybe but we need to get to the side

Howard: Wait for me

Buffy: Then come on

Chris: And me wait for all of us please

Dean: Did he just say all of them

Buffy: There more over here

Dean: I guess

Nikki: Hi I am Nikki Jackson

Dean: I am Dean Winchester

Nikki: Nice to meet you

Jackie: And I am Jackie Johnson

Dean: Nice to meet you

Buffy: Let get a move on please

Dean: She right we will have time for introductions later

Act 8 scene 4 sometimes later

Spike: Hey got something

Buffy: Another lever

Spike: That what it look like to me

Dean: Then pull

Abby: Please hurry because my boyfriend could be in there

Dean: Boyfriend

Abby: Yeah Nick Henderson

Dean: My brother can be in there pull

Buffy: Trying to

Dean: Move out of the way

Buffy: Don't be so pushing

Dean: Sorry

Buffy: That ok

Dean: I have something that might work

Buffy: Well get it

Dean: Already have it

Buffy: Then let see it

Gabby: Careful

Dean: Trust me I am

Dean's phone rings

Buffy: You got to be kidding me

Dean: Hello

Lauren: Hey

Dean: Can't talk right now

Lauren: There something I need to tell you

Dean: You cheated on me

Lauren: Sam told you

Dean: Yeah and I move on it over between you and me I am not going to be with somebody who cheat on me sorry

Lauren: Dean

Dean: Bye

Dean hang up

Lauren: Hello

Dean: Sorry

Buffy: That ok not pull

Dean: Everybody come over here

Buffy: And on the count of three pull together

Dean: 1,2,3 pull

Angel: It work the doors are opening

Dean: Well look at what teamwork can do

Buffy: Yep

Abby: Nick

Nick: Abby

Abby: Yeah

Nick: I thought I would never see you again

Abby: I glad you saw me again

Nick: Me too

Dean: I am glad for you but still people missing

Buffy: We will find your brother

Dean: I hope soon because it getting ready to be dark soon

Buffy: Me too

Act 8 scene 5 Dean's cell phone's rings

Buffy: Not again

Dean: Hello

Sam: Dean

Dean: Sam where are you?

Sam: I have no idea

Dean: How can you call me

Sam: My cell phone I guess can still pick up calls

Buffy: Where is Sam

Dean: Don't know

Sam: I am in some abandon building

Dean: Hang on

Sam: Ok

Dean: Let go

Buffy: You heard the man let go

Dean: Thank you

Buffy: No problem

Finally at the abandon building Act 8 scene 7

Willow: Careful look

Dean: She right there guards everywhere

Buffy: So what do we do now

Dean: We kick butt

Buffy: Cool

Dean: Let go

Buffy: How do we know which one he in

Dean: I just call him

Buffy: How will that help

Dean: The phone will ring and we can follow it

Buffy: Allright

Dean: Ok it ringing

Buffy: Wouldn't Sam pick it up if it was ringing

Dean: I don't know did not think about that

Buffy: That going to do a lot of good

Dean: So far he not answer it

Buffy: It coming from over there

Dean: I hear it

Buffy: It coming from this one

Dean: Sam

Sam: Dean

Dean: Thank god your ok

Sam: Yeah me too

Willow: Hey

Sam: It ok now

Willow: I know

Sam: So what is this thing that took me

Dean: Not for sure

Sam: Well here a chance to figure it out because it coming right for us

Dean: Yep

Buffy: So are we just going to stand here

Sam: Nope were going to kick some butt

Act 8 scene 8 2 years later

Dean: Hey dude you think you can bring me a soda?

Sam: I am not your maid get your own soda

Dean: Fine

Buffy: Sweetie why are you being so difficult

Dean: That just who I am

Buffy: Ok

Ricky: Hey dad

Dean: Hey

Sam: The kitchen is that way

Dean: Shut up

Angel: Hey dad

Sam: Hey

We know what happen from here don't we I guess you would just have to wait and see what happen in the sequel coming soon to a computer near you


End file.
